Epitaph of Twilight
by iRinset
Summary: This story is about a girl entering the alice academy. She'll encounter lots of new people and most of all totally random trouble. gakuen alice; .Hack//G.U.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story of a character in our Alice Academy site. And yeah we make our own character

I decided to make her story here.. so please enjoy.. -bows-

* * *

A little girl was born in England

A little girl was born in England. She was born from the love of a Japanese woman and an English man. She grew up to be a healthy you girl. But in a young age her mother died out of a sickness. And she and her father had to move to Japan. There they lived with her grandmother or her deceased mothers side. But during their stay there, her father was accused of a crime he didn't commit and caused him to go missing. Now she lived with her grandmother and shall soon discover hidden things about her.

-xxx-

"Who are you?"

"…."

"What are you doing here?"

"…."

"Where you from?"

"…."

A young girl in about the age of 7 was trying to talk to a boy who was standing there. He seemed older than her by more than a few years. She was about to ask him something else when her grandmother tapped her shoulder. She looked at her then back to where the boy was standing. But he wasn't there anymore. She wondered if she was just seeing things. Again she looked at her grandmother who was just smiling at her.

"Grandma who was he?" The little girl asked.

"Who is?" her grandmother replied.

"The guy.. Who was standing there…" she replied back.

"There was no one there… maybe your just seeing thing.." Her grandmother said while smiling ay her.

The next day when the little girl when to school, her grandmother had a strange company when she left. They suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Her grandmothers eyes where just closed.

"This might be your heir mistress.." One of them said. He had dark blue hair with a light blue highlight.

"This has been going on for years. But we have a one-year time skip. Until we could find the new user. So meaning that young girl would be the heir huh? For a start for a girl her age wont be able to see us yet. Unless she if would be the new user." A man with somewhat goldish hair said.

"No, they will be able to see you people if you allow them to see you. But she was able to see him right?" the girl's grandmother said.

"Yes. He doesn't allow anyone to see him. Literally not anyone except the master.." A man with elegant long hair spoke up.

"Well if ever she is.. I'll be leaving her in you care everyone…" she said.

Then the place grew silent. The man with dark blue hair closed his eyes.

"Full of surprises till the end…" The man said.

Then a boy with black hair with red streak appeared. Looking and the young girl's grandmother who was there sitting still and not moving with closed eyes. The boy just looked at her.

"Take care of her huh?" He said to himself.

Then the front door open and foot steps where heard. All of them disappeared out of thing air leaving the girl's grandmother there. When the young girl saw her, the young girls tried to woke her up. But in a few minutes the young girl realized it was no used. And she also realized that she was now alone. A teardrop fell from her right eye. While the boy was there leaning outside the room from where they were.

Years passed after the death of the little girl's grandmother. She was about 15. At school she looked happy. She smiled at others. And pretended that she didn't mind being alone. But when she's at home she just sit there looking outside. Lonely. The boy was always watching her. But he made sure not to let her see him. Until the day he saw her tending to the garden. He walked towards her. As she heard the footsteps she turned around and saw the boy she saw years before. She was surprised to see him. And from that day on her life changed far from normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the next chapter..

I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for reading this..

If ever there are some wrong grammars and stuff.. It's just like me.. They don't call me Typo Queen for nothing..

* * *

After that meeting he was always by my side

After that meeting he was always by my side. He would always meet me in front of the school gates. People would wonder who he was. They would ask stupid question. But it couldn't be helped. One question was _'Where is he from?'_ I couldn't answer that.. I also didn't know where he came from. When I saw him he was just there. I thought he was normal.. But on the night when all of the thing I have left of my family members was going to be taken away from me by some selfish person who sold the land that wasn't his own.. I found out who he really was, what he is really for. When He asked me to unleash his power strange markings appeared from my body. And he changed appearance.. He turned into some kind of Avatar. After that he explained everything. What he was. And what I'm really capable of…

xxx

' _I'm __Mharia Evangeline Eidenfield. I'm age 15 and currently in the Alice Academy. Well I never had a single idea that I will end up here. -sigh- I guess it's because of the fact that the so-called friend I have when I was still outside was a phase of my own "Alice" and now I'm currently trying to settle in here…'_

Mhia was new in the academy. She just entered yesterday in the will of her grandmother. She secretly sent her there in a certain date given to them. It seemed that she already knew that she wont last that long though. And now Mhia has inherited the same alice her grandmother had. And right now she wished she were still back at home. She still wasn't comfortable in her new school. She would see some students looking at her. But there was nothing weird on her right? Then she looked at one of them. _'Wait..?!' _ She noticed that they glances wasn't on her specifically but on… Her bag?! That was.. Floating?!

"Skeith!? What are you doing?!" Mhia whispered.

"What I'm helping you carry you bag aren't I?" Skeith replied back.

"Who cares?! They might think I'm using my alice or something. And I don't intend on using it on my bag!" She said back as she snatched her bag from him.

"Geez.. I was just helping.. You don't have to be all grumpy.." He replied.

"I know that.. But you just snook up on me and started carrying my bag without me knowing.. I might get accused of showing off and right now I might get accused of being nuts talking to thin air!" She replied back angrily.

"Okay.. okay.. Take it easy.. I'll remember to be visible next time…" He said with a grin on his face.

Mhia just sighed and started walking faster than Skeith. Skeith just looked at her hoping she wouldn't get lost. It was just her first day but she was set out to class. And with the halls that looked endless she manages to find her classroom. The door seemed so big. She was so nervous that she froze in front of the door. And she felt a hand on her shoulder all of a sudden.

"Ahh!" Mhia exclaimed.

"Well don't just stand there.. Go in.." Skeith said.

"Mou.. You didn't have to scare me!!" Mhia said as she opened the door and entered the classroom.

As she opened the door she saw students looking at her. She forgot that she yelled just outside the door. Her face grew suddenly pale. And she hurried to her seat. She quickly sat down. She was very embarrassed about what happened just outside the door a while ago. Skeith just stood behind her from where she was sitting. She just glared at him while he gave a somewhat alarmed reaction.

"If everyone thinks I'm crazy I'll blame you Skeith…" She whispered to him.

"Whatever.." He replied back..

And they both endured the long day of class.. Wondering what will happen to them in their stay.

* * *

I'm sorry if it's kinda crapy.. -;;

There ish an even going on in AA that Staff members are also needed..

gomene.. -bows-


	3. Chapter 3

Omagawd! I finally updated after all this time!! xDD

Oh yeah this isn't just Alice it has a bit of .Hack//G.U. on it by the way xD

* * *

Chapter 3: The girl of Ice

"To think I could get away from those guys..." Mhia mumbled to herself.

The young girl was able to sneak out of her room avoiding any of her over-protective guardians mainly the guy with raven hair with red streaks, Skeith. She always had a hard time getting away from him. Never an easy task. But she knew she won't be able to pull off this escape for too long. So she better hurries and gets out savoring her short time of freedom. So when she knew she was far enough from her room for them to her running she immediately dashed off. For all she knew she was already watched by that raven haired boy.

She finally got out of the dorms and got herself someplace she doesn't know. Well like she knew the place to actually have an idea where to go. What of it? This will make her time of freedom longer anyway so she preferred to get lost than be found by that raven haired rascal. But really if she kept walking like that her feet would hurt seeing as she didn't have a destination. And the time actually came she got tired and sat bellow a random tree. She was in an unfamiliar part of the academy. There were no benches to sit but only trees. Well the trees looked comfortable to sit under so why not. She made her way to the largest tree she could see and sat under it. The breeze felt nice and cool on her cheeks. It was enough to get her to sleep. She was slowly drifting away to the world of dreams. But it didn't even start and she was already awoken from it. She groaned for the voice that woke her up isn't what she would ask for anytime soon. Yes it was Skeith. Seeing the sight of the raven haired boy was not what she asked for. And the boy seeing her disappointed face made him sigh.

"I came all this way to look for you but all I get is that kind of face? Isn't that a bit harsh?" Skeith implied.

"Well I didn't ask you to look for me didn't I? So don't complain!" Mhia retorted

He just looked at her as she looked away. And he gave off another sigh. He stared at her for a while longer and when she looked back at him she gave of a look implying him to stop staring. He just gave a light smile and sat beside her. He leaned on the tree with his arms on the back of his head. As hard as Mhia would nag him to get lost he won't. So she didn't even bother to try. Even though it was a little annoying to be sitting beside him, at the same time she likes him to be there too. Maybe for company. She was able to get to a relaxed position. Strangely the tree was so cool it was very comfortable to lean on. Yes, very cool... too cool…

"What the…" She said as she looked up. The tree was like crystallized. More like frozen. She has a surprised expression as she was pulling Skeith sleeve. Skeith looked at her then following her gaze. He saw the crystallized tree that they were leaning on. He scanned it and saw a figure on the left most side of where they were. Mhia saw it too.

"What is that?" She asked.

"More like who…" Skeith said while a glare like look now.

He stood up followed by Mhia. They walked to the side where the figure was casually. They were able to get a better look at it. And Skeith was right, it was a person. A girl. About the same age as Mhia. It looked like she was looking far ahead. Then she started to freeze the tree even more and slowly. Mhia was amazed on how she was doing it. So this is one way of how an Alice works. They just looked at the girl up until the point that she noticed the pair, and jumped of the branched down to them. The two just stepped back a bit not wanting to disrupt her landing. Now the girl was face to face with them. And the girl gave a large grin.

"Hello there!" the mysterious girl said.

Mhia and Skeith looked at her the same way they looked at that frozen tree…

To be continued…

* * *

sorry for the very long update sorry D:


End file.
